


Get Well Soon

by ArwenLune



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Maria Hill's Stellar Drawing Skills, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That friendly man in room 37b, the one who had the traffic accident, gets a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really pissed off with the crappy way they used Sitwell's character in Cap2 - he seemed to have no motivation to be in line with HYDRA (and a Latino man getting behind Nazi ideology?), and his death was senseless and had no impact. A character we've seen in many parts of the MCU and who tied together movies and Agents of SHIELD deserves better.   
> My theory is that he was a triple agent - he didn't act like HYDRA soldiers are supposed to (they have Cyanide capsules and are supposed to use them rather than give up information). If you agree, join the #ibelieveinsitwell campaign on twitter and tumblr! If fandom could successfully lobby for Coulson, we should be lobbying for Sitwell.


End file.
